


A Menderbug's Favorite Signpost

by ExtremelyLost919



Series: Nosk’s Adventures throughout Hallownest [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Nosk is sentient, One Shot, also not infected, and a girl I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyLost919/pseuds/ExtremelyLost919
Summary: Menderbug visits his favorite signpost, but is it really his signpost?
Series: Nosk’s Adventures throughout Hallownest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Menderbug's Favorite Signpost

What was a menderbug’s job? It was to fix thing’s throughout Hallownest of course! And that was one thing the menderbug of the Forgotten Crossroads absolutely enjoyed doing most in his life!

The mederbug slowly blinked opened his eyes with a smile plastered across his face. He slowly lifted himself out of his tiny hammock and floated towards the floor. Once landing on two steady feet, the bug stretched his two twig like arms high above his head and released a trapped yawn from his throat. “Ah, what a wonderful nap that was!” he bubbled happily. Rubbing the bit of grogginess from his eyes he glanced around his humble little home.

“Now, where did I set down those tools?” The small bug wondered aloud. He made his way around the tight room shifting through small piles of materials, humming along the way. Not finding his toolset in those small piles, he made his way towards a small table in the center of his homely abode. Next to it on the ground, was his gear he needed for that day of work. “There you are!” he hummed happily. The happy little bug bent down and picked the case up, then sat it on the table. 

Menderbug undid the little clasps keeping the case close as an idea occurred to him. “Ah, I must go visit my favorite signpost again today!” the bug fluttered his tiny wings happily as he lifted the lid to the little gear case. Inside was a couple of well made hammers and his working cap. “Perhaps it will be broken and I will get to fix it again!” He cheerfully picked up his cap and placed it on his head. “Alright!” Menderbug began. “Time to get to work!”

\----------------------------- 

The rumored shapeshifter of Deepnest sat in a little alcove hidden in the well up to Dirtmouth. She toyed with a dead corpse, rolling it back and forth impatiently. “ **Gah, this is horribly boring…** ” she mumbled pushing the rotted corpse away. “ _ When was that morsel going to finish their little errands?” _ She huffed angrily. Nosk leaned her head on a limb and shut her eyes, opting for a nap in her boring situation. She stayed like that for a little while as a select moment of time passed. Suddenly a clunking sound from below brought the shapeshifter out of her almost dreamlike state.

Nosk peered down at a small plump bug with tiny wings who was hammering away at a broken signpost. She vividly remembered a certain strange bug with two horns who slashed at the sign on their way up to the quiet town. The horrendous creature watched the small chubby bug happily hammering the post, humming a little tune as they did so. 

“ _What a wimpy little creature…They’ve no care for the happenings around them, as their focus is solely on that silly sign._ _Had I not just eaten not so long ago, they would have already been devoured, either by me, or some corrupted creature that prowls around this area.”_ Nosk chuckled at the thought. Then a thought struck the horrendous creature of Deepnest.

Using a bit of her power, Nosk closed her eyes and peered into the chubby bug’s mind. She shifted through memories, trying to find _something_ , or _someone_ of importance to the bug. However, all she saw was the _same old_ **dingy** little signpost. “ _What is with this bug and their strange obsession!_ ’ she thought bewildered. She left the bug’s mind and continued watching them hammer away. 

Then a strange, horribly entertaining, idea came to the shapeshifter. The clanging of hammers against metal ceased, and the horrendous creature of Deepnest quietly watched the Menderbug of the Forgotten Crossroads sigh disappointingly with a job well done. The chubby bug slowly fluttered away, staring longingly back at the good as new signpost. Once they were out of sight, Nosk jumped down from her little hidey hole.

She stepped quietly towards the intricate signpost and stared at it for a good couple seconds...before slamming into it with a loud crash, bringing the once good as new signpost to the ground before her. Now, taking a good portion of her stored up energy, she slowly condensed her form, similar to that of the sign post. The form wasn’t perfect of course. It was quite janky, and bits and pieces of her limbs poked out in places, but it would have to do. For the menderbug quickly came fluttering back to the sign.

\----------------------

  
  


Menderbug visibly sighed once he saw his favorite sign was still in good condition. He wiped sweat off his brow as he trudged up to inspect it fully. Suddenly his sign sprouted legs and started skittering away! “H-Hey! Get back here!” Menderbug yelled, exasperated. He dropped his toolset on the ground as he tried to run after the quickly skittering away sign. Then all of a sudden, the menderbug was shrouded in shadow, he nervously peered up, as a quickly descending creature slammed down between him and his precious sign post.

A shock wave sent both the menderbug and the sign with legs flying away from each other and the menderbug collided with a stone cart. Easily sending the once happy bug to the land of unconsciousness….

\----------------------

  
  


The Menderbug of the Forgotten Crossroads groaned as he slowly sat up in his little hammock. “What...happened?” he muttered as a phantom pain seared in the back of his head. The little menderbug winced and blinked his eyes a good couple of times. He was in his little home. 

“How….strange?” he wondered allowed. The menderbug got down from his hammock and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards his small little table. On it, sat his tool box, and a single rancid egg....

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a silly one-shot not too long ago. Also, Nosk can shape shift into objects here, but she is horribly bad at it-


End file.
